Brightdown
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ella era lo único que necesitaba en esos momentos.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Brigthdown**

Allen miraba fijamente a la chica frente a él. Road estaba sentada sobre su escritorio, simplemente sentada moviendo sus piernas. Se había acostumbrado a su presencia. De hecho, su presencia le era totalmente necesaria, aunque nunca se lo hubiera dicho. Pero esa noche quería hacerlo. Quería decirle todo.

Le gustaba cuando Road simplemente estaba allí acompañándolo en silencio, pero también le gustaba cuando era activa y sumamente amorosa. Aunque él tampoco le devolvía el afecto. Era por eso que creía que era justo y necesario hacerlo. Pero hablando con honestidad no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar. Por suerte, sabía que Road lo aceptaría sin problemas.

Allen se sentó junto a ella en el escritorio sin mirarla y sin decirle nada.

—¿Qué ocurre Allen? —tuvo que preguntarle ante sus acciones. Él simplemente le sonrió y sin previo aviso le besó la mejilla. Road lo miró extrañada—¿Y eso? Tú nunca me besas.

—¿Acaso no puedo hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que puedes.

Allen bajó del escritorio y tomándole la mano, la guio hasta la cama, se sentó en ella y la puso entre sus piernas.

—Road…te necesito…—le confesó mirándola a los ojos.

Road lo miró aún más sorprendida, pero le sonrió.

—Yo también te necesito Allen, pero ¿qué sucede? Usualmente nunca dices estas cosas.

—Creo que ya es hora de que empiece a decirlas, ¿no crees?

Ella rio un poco.

—Me gusta la idea.

Allen le acarició suavemente el cabello, sintiendo su aroma.

—Lo tienes más largo.

—Ha crecido bastante estos últimos meses, ¿se ve bien?

—Mucho, aunque también te ves linda con el cabello corto.

Ella volvió a reír.

—Creo que será difícil acostumbrarme a tus piropos.

—Los escucharás seguido, así que tendrás que hacerlo—, Allen la abrazó y hundió su rostro en su cuello—hueles bien.

Road no pudo evitar erizarse al sentir el aliento de Allen sobre su piel, pero menos pudo percatarse de que el joven la besara por sorpresa. El chico la besaba con fervor, con pasión contenida, con amor… Dejó sus labios un momento para tomar aire.

—¿Hasta dónde planeas llegar, Allen? —le preguntó con la respiración agitada.

—Hasta dónde tú me lo permitas, Road.

—Sabes que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, incluso si eso significa llegar hasta el final.

—Entonces, lleguemos hasta el final.

Road no creía lo que había escuchado. ¿En serio Allen había dicho eso?

—¿Seguro?

—Nunca había estado más seguro de algo en toda mi vida, Road.

Sin decirle nada más o esperar alguna respuesta, la cargó entre sus brazos y la recostó en su cama para quitarle los zapatos y medias y acomodarse junto a ella.

—¿Allen? —Road no podía negar que estaba sumamente nerviosa y ansiosa. Allen lo notó, sin embargo, solo rio—¿por qué te ríes? —le reclamó.

—Lo siento, es que la verdad no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estoy haciendo.

Ella se unió a sus risas.

—Supongo que es algo natural en estos casos, ¿no?

—Supongo que tienes razón, pero ¿tú sabes cómo continuar?

—Obviamente no tengo ni la menor idea.

—Me sorprende, Road.

—¡Oye! ¿En qué concepto me tienes?

—Eres atrevida, no me culpes a mí por ello.

—¿Atrevida? ¿Yo? ¿Cuándo?

—Oh, no sé, veamos, tal vez todas las veces que te dedicas a robarme besos—le recordó divertido Allen.

—Ok, lo acepto. Soy culpable del delito de amarte con todo mi corazón.

Él se quedó callado por unos segundos.

—¿Me amas?

—¿No es obvio? Ya te lo he dicho antes.

—No, has dicho que me quieres, pero nunca que me amas.

—¡Claro que sí, en el arca, hace tiempo!

—Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

—Eso solo quiere decir que te amo desde hace tiempo.

—Oh, Road.

Y fue ahí cuando Allen comenzó a besarla sin frenesí, saboreando sus labios, besaba su rostro, dejaba pequeños besos húmedos por todo su cuello, escuchándola suspirar con sus atenciones. Aún no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hacía, pero sí de la boca de Road salían esa clase de sonidos, lo estaba haciendo bien.

Tomó uno de sus brazos dispuesto a quitarle el blanco vestido, pero ¿y las cintas? Las observó, pensando en cómo quitarlas. Road lo vio dudoso y decidió preguntar.

—¿Qué pasa Allen?

—Tus cintas… ¿cómo las quito?

La chica rio un poco ante la situación.

—Fácil, así—en la palma de su mano, desató una y con eso pudo quitar el resto sin problemas.

—¿Fue difícil?

—Lo parecía.

Allen aprovechó que ella se había sentado y dirigió sus manos a su espalda para bajar el cierre del vestido, el cual salió fácilmente. La miró. Ella le devolvía la mirada, pero totalmente ruborizada. Usaba un sujetador de los que solo la copa era blanca y el resto era transparente y llevaba también unos bombachos morados. Fue una vista tierna, linda y sexy a la vez. Sí, también sexy. Ella tenía un cuerpo esbelto, y en su forma blanca su piel parecía como la nieve. Además, se sentía muy suave.

Road soportó el largo escrutinio, pero al no querer quedarse atrás, sus inhábiles manos llegaron a la camisa blanca de Allen, desabrochándola. Se la quitó y acarició tanto su brazo izquierdo como su gran cicatriz en su pecho.

—Me gusta que seas diferente a los demás.

Road besó su frente, justo en la estrella formada en ella. Allen se sonrojó. La atrajo hacia sí y la abrazó. Recorrió su espalda con sus manos y con un poco de trabajo, le desabrochó el sujetador. Lo sintió caer a la cama y vaya que sintió cuando sus pechos tocaron su piel sin ropa que estorbara. Road en la misma posición, abrió el botón y cierre del pantalón de Allen. Él se levantó y se los quitó, para ayudarla un poco con su labor.

Pudo mirarla nuevamente. Sus pechos eran del tamaño perfecto. Ni grandes ni chicos. Allen con la duda escrita en el rostro, la recostó otra vez para quitarle la prenda faltante e hizo lo mismo con la suya.

Las miradas y acciones decían más que mil palabras. Se conocieron mutuamente. No hubo ningún rincón en el cuerpo del otro que no fue tocado ni tampoco besado. Se recorrieron sin prisas y sin temores, aunque sí con vergüenza. Allen admiraba el cuerpo de Road, era totalmente perfecto y notaba claramente que ella estaba apenada ante sus miradas.

Pero era momento de seguir adelante, Allen estaba preocupado por su bienestar y por su placer.

—Te va a doler—declaró.

—No importa siempre y cuando seas tú quien cause ese dolor.

Un poco más decidido ante ese comentario, y besándola profundamente, comenzó a penetrarla suavemente hasta que se topó con su barrera.

—Hazlo, Allen—le susurró contra sus labios al sentir que se detenía y le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas para inspirarle confianza.

Allen tomó aire, intentando ser lo más suave y lindo posible, la penetró de una sola estocada rompiendo la barrera. Le besó los párpados para evitar que ella llorara, pero Road estaba decidida a no hacerlo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que nunca, sigue.

Allen con sumo cuidado comenzó a moverse, fijándose en su rostro. El dolor, así como llegó, así se fue y dio paso a la pasión. Allen se sentía muy bien dentro de ella y Road opinaba igual. Con cada movimiento, con cada suspiro, con cada caricia y con cada beso, ambos se expresaban de la forma más pura y completa, lo que las palabras no son capaces de comunicar.

Solo existían ellos dos en aquella habitación. Dos personas que se conocieron como enemigos y que ahora se amaban con fervor. Dos personas que sus destinos fueron unidos y que jamás se separarán. Dos personas que disfrutaban de aquel contacto de su memorable primera vez. Dos personas que se amaban con locura. Dos personas que estaban destinadas a estar juntas.

Con una última estocada, Allen se liberó dentro de Road haciéndola llegar a la cima también. Con los rostros sonrientes y sus cuerpos sudados, se dieron un beso antes de quedarse dormidos en los brazos del otro, con una última frase dicha por esa noche.

—Te amo, Road.

—Y yo te amo también, Allen.


End file.
